Brothers in Arms: Ascending Darkness
by Tailstheassassin25
Summary: Fade and Archangel have been there for each other ever since the day they carved their names in history, what happens when they get dragged into a war they never wanted? Even more, how do they keep their past a secret from a certain two tailed fox? Mature content inside.
1. No Such Thing As Prophecy

**AN: hey everybody! Tailstheassassin25 here with another story for you guys/girls/robots. This came to me in a very wacked out dream with my favorite OC's, Fade and Archangel. Do you want to know more? Well read on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, any band or song that is mentioned. I only own my OC's and the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter one: No Such Thing As Prophecy**

In the midst of war, there's no wrong, right, good or bad men. Only winners and losers, war is neither wrong nor right. War is an everyday occurrence of life. Or at least, that's what Fade and Archangel thought. As they stood together, side by side and fighting the swarming enemies of SWATbots. Helicopters swept over the crumbling ruins of the doctors final base in Robotropolis, razing hellfire and brimstone as they continued to rip the robots in half with their rockets and missiles.

"How much longer do we have to hold out?" Archangel demanded, downward slicing a robot in half with Redemption.

"Just a bit longer!" Fade answered, impaling a robot with Mercy.

As the Brothers in Arms fought for their lives amongst their final refuge for survival against the flood of the SWATbot army that kept coming from the tunnels below. They didn't do this by choice; it was their duty as Freedom Fighters.

How did they get into this predicament? Let me show you…

* * *

**"I'm breaking the habit tonight." –Linkin Park**

**Tailstheassassin25 presents…**

**Supported by various songs and themes…**

**Along with the undying support of Than Klesh and Sonicdude10…**

**Brothers in Arms: Ascending Darkness**

* * *

As they sun began to set on the western hemisphere of Mobius, alone sat on a tall skyscraper a three tailed fox wearing white combat boots, a winter camo G.U.N. combat ACU and a white trenchcoat with the Greek symbol Alpha on his back in blue coloring. His physical features was a white fur coat with aquamarine blue chest fur, secondary tail color, eye color and his furry face color. He almost had the height of a fully grown human man. His weapon of choice was Redemption, a claymore sword. On the hilt, it had white angel wings that came from the top of the hilt. On the blade part, it had an ice pattern of crystals that formed on the blade and was icy cold to the touch.

To the world he was born in, he was known as Archangel the Fox. An experiment made by CODE-9 to help pave the way of total supremacy. He defected against his maker and killed him with the same blade he has today.

"I figured I'd see you up here," said a familiar voice.

Archangels' ears perked up as he turned his head to see Fade the Fox, the only person in the world he would ever call brother. Just like Archangel, Fade had three tails. Fade wore Archangels' outfit with polar opposite colors, on his trenchcoat he wore the Greek symbol Omega in red coloring. His physical features were also polar color opposite; he had black fur and blood red fur on his chest, face fur, eye color and secondary tail color. He also had the size of an almost fully grown human man. Fade had his weapon of choice, a claymore sword Identical to Archangels' called Mercy. On the hilt of the blade had black angel wings, on the blade it was cloaked in a negative red aura and was hot to the touch. Capable of burnings its victims with a single hit.

"So what brings you up here?" Archangel asked.

"Robotnik watching," Fade answered.

"Remember about that thing I said about the Freedom Fighters?" Archangel asked.

"I know," Fade assured, "I just don't feel comfortable working with them."

"Because of that Robotnik imprint on your shoulder?" Archangel questioned.

Fade slightly winced due to the memory of the imprint on his shoulder; he wasn't the first to have this mark of shame, nor the last. After the first year of the Freedom Fighters opposing Robotniks' regime, rumors of generic engineering began to spread like wildfire, none were officially confirmed.

In the midst of silence, an ear piercing scream could be heard; Fade and Archangel both bolted from the positions and ran for the source of the scream. They jumped from their perch on the skyscraper and descended into SWATbot territory below, causing a small earthquake on the impact. Fade and Archangel picked up their running again as another scream filled the air; the duo tracked it down to a dark alleyway. Fade and Archangel both saw three, maybe four SWATbots terrorizing a small raccoon child, who could be no more than six, maybe seven years old.

"Hey, asshole!" Fade shouted.

One of The SWATbots only had enough time to turn around to see a claymore come at its chest with the power of a freight train as it stuck to the wall dead. Archangel threw Redemption into a different SWATbot as it took a deadly blow to the head, falling down dead. The raccoon cowered in the corner, terrorized and confused as Fade five finger death punched another SWATbot in its wired systems and rendered it useless. Archangel ripped an arm off of one of the destroyed SWATbots as he used it to beat the fourth one to death, both Fade and Archangel reclaimed their claymores as they finished off the final SWATbot with a downward slice, which had the impact of a hammer against concrete.

"Are you okay?" Archangel asked, trying to calm the child.

"I-i-is it over?" asked the child.

"Yes, it's over," Archangel answered.

Fade, Archangel and the child managed to find peace; however, it was short-lived as more SWATbots began to flood the entrance.

"We got more SWATbots!" Fade warned, readying Mercy.

"Stay in the corner!" Archangel ordered.

Fade and Archangel both readied their claymores as the SWATbots rushed their position. Archangel performed a vault over one SWATbot and slammed his blade down on the unlucky SWATbot behind the first one. Fade Spartan Kicked the SWATbot Archangel vaulted over and sent it into his metallic comrades. The swarm of SWATbots began to back away from the Brothers in Arms and began to run in the opposite direction.

"What's up with them?" Archangel asked.

"Who cares? We have those bastards running!" Fade replied, taunting the SWATbots.

As the conversation continued, some of the retreating SWATbots were struck by a blue blur, destroying them in a single hit. The SWATbots retaliated by shooting at the blue blur, but only to be struck by the bouncing blur that terrorized the SWATbot platoons. Fade and Archangel and the little child moved out into the street and watched the carnage unfold right in front of them. Fade was slammed in the back by the bouncing blur.

"What the hell is your problem?" Fade demanded trying to catch his breath.

The bouncing blue blur slowed down to a complete halt, revealing Sonic the Hedgehog.

"My bad!" Sonic apologized, "I can't control myself when I'm in the zone."

"So what brings the leader of the Freedom Fighters all the way out here?" Archangel asked.

"Technically I'm not the leader," Sonic admitted, "Sally has control of that domain, who are you guys anyway?

"I'm Fade the Fox," Fade introduced getting up from his position.

"And I am Archangel the Fox," Archangel introduced.

"Archangel?" Sonic questioned, "As in the CODE-9 Archangel?"

"The one and only," Archangel answered.

"That's a relief," Sonic sighed in relief, "hey guys! It's Archangel the Fox!"

Other Freedom Fighters sprang from the alleyways that led out to the street. About 10 or so from the number Fade counted up to, they held various weapons amongst them, and the most common was the M4A1 Assault Rifle and the Colt M1911 semi-automatic pistol. Out of all the Freedom Fighters, the most recognizable ones apart from Sonic was Sally Acorn in her jeans jacket and matching boots. Out of a sign of respect, Fade and Archangel both holstered their claymores on their back and kneeled before the rightful queen of Mobius. The raccoon child stood there confused as ever.

"There's no need for the welcoming committee," Sally assured, "if anything I should be kneeling to you."

"How so?" Archangel questioned rising from his position, "I only killed an insane man with even more insane plans."

"You killed an insane man with a vision to make the world scorched," Sally answered, "you also helped boost morale."

"You think we can get out of here?" Fade asked rising from his position, "we're kind of exposed to a SWATbot attack."

"You're right," Sally agreed, "let's pack it up guys; we are heading back to Knothole."

Their conversation was interrupted by a large SWATbot with a hammer that crashed into the street. All with intentions of turning them into a flat pancake.

"Get out of here!" Archangel shouted, "We'll cover your escape!"

"Grab the child!" Sally ordered.

Sonic grabbed the child and got him out of harm's way while Archangel and Fade readied their claymores again. The Freedom Fighters fired upon the large SWATbot to do some damage, the attack failed as the shots were deflected by an invisible barrier.

"What unnatural power does that robot have?" Sonic demanded.

"It has some type of defensive shielding," Fade explained, "we can break its protective barrier by either a strong attack or a fast object."

"We can do both right?" Sonic asked.

"Of course we can," Archangel answered.

**_(Now playing: 'Monster' by Skillet)_**

Fade, Archangel and Sonic got into their defensive positions as the large SWATbot swung its hammer down on the trio, scattering them and making a small crater where they stood. Archangel jumped back on his feet and threw Redemption at its head; the impact of the claymore staggered the SWATbot and made it move back a few feet.

"You like that, don't you?" Archangel asked taunting the SWATbot.

"Only if you knew," the SWATbot answered in a cryptic voice.

"Wait, did that bucket of bolts just talk?" Fade asked.

"This 'bucket of bolts' is known as Prophecy," the SWATbot answered, "I have took control of this SWATbot unit to deliver a message to you and you alone Archangel."

"A message?" Archangel questioned, "From whom?"

"The message is from a man named VYCTOR," Prophecy answered, "he has wanted to contact you for some time now, he has kept an eye on you, as have I.

"Who is this VYCTOR?" Sonic asked.

"VYCTOR is none of your concern hedgehog," Prophecy answered, "only be concerned that he is going to reclaim what is rightfully his."

As the last word left the lips of Prophecy, an instinct feeling clicked inside of Archangels' mind as he grabbed Redemption and threw it harder than last time. Followed by a downward thrust in the air as it crashed into the head of the giant SWATbot. Archangel jumped backwards as he stabbed Redemption into the ground and rested his hands on the hilt.

"You honestly think you can stop him?" Prophecy demanded, "He will take what is his, then he will take the world!"

As Archangel rested his hands on the hilt of Redemption, ice crystals began to form on his arms, reaching up on his torso, legs, tails and head. He was covered in white ice as it infused with his fur and clothes; he had two large ice crystals on his shoulders that went down to his hands, creating two large ice blades on his arms. His tails were turned into three large razor-sharp blades, creating his Crystal Form and only Witnessed by few, none survived this dark form of his.

"I will challenge VYCTOR and anything he musters!" Archangel taunted, "now come on, you son of a bitch!"

The SWATbot brought its hammer over its head, Archangel got into his defensive stance as the SWATbot smashed it exactly where Archangel stood. The large SWATbots blow did little to affect Archangel, in fact, he didn't even flinch. Archangel only laughed in a dark tone as he grabbed the hammer and encrusted it over with ice, causing it to shatter in a single blow from Archangels' tailwhip. Sonic stood there in awe while Fade just smirked and watched the carnage that unfolded in front of them.

"Are you capable of that Fade?" Sonic asked still in awe.

"I am," Fade answered, "but I prefer to not rely on them."

As their conversation continued, Archangel continued his unrelenting assault against the SWATbot as he butchered it with all the abilities in his arsenal.

"Who is VYCTOR!" Archangel demanded sending another crushing blow.

Archangel kept shouting his question as he continued to clean cut the SWATbots circuits in pieces, as he was getting ready to deliver another crushing blow, the SWATbot swatted Archangel like a fly as he was sent flying backwards and stuck into the side of a building. The SWATbot yanked on Redemption and pulled it out the ground like it was a carrot and threw it at Archangel, barely missing his chest as he got unstuck in time.

"The answer to your question lies home," Prophecy answered.

Archangel came out of his Crystal Form as he yanked Redemption from the side of the building; he planted his feet into the ground as he began to speed his tails in a flying motion. He readied Redemption as all the built up power in his tails sent him forward, straight through the SWATbot in one clear charge. Destroying it and leaving a small crater where it stood, Archangel stood by the carnage, tired and leaning on Redemption for support.

**_(End song)_**

Archangel slumped to his knees in fatigue, barely holding onto Redemption as he fell on his back. Sonic ran toward him while Fade took his time walking towards Archangel.

"I overdid it again, didn't I?" Archangel asked.

"Bingo," Fade answered.

"Does he always do this?" Sonic asked.

"Which one?" Fade asked, "Burning himself out or making a crater in the ground?"

"Both," Sonic answered.

"The answer to your questions is rarely," Fade answered, "he only does this when there's something that tugs at his sanity."

Fade picked up Archangel and threw him over his shoulder, Sonic grabbed Redemption as they caught up with the other Freedom Fighters and left for Knothole. Fade was interested in who VYCTOR and Prophecy was, so he made up his mind to work with the Freedom Fighters to get the information he wanted, even if it meant setting the world on fire.

* * *

**So what did you guys think about the first chapter? I tried for 3.000 words in this single chapter but that didn't turn out the way I wanted. Anyway, make sure to leave a comment, preferably that isn't a flame.**


	2. Back Into The Fray Pt1: First Assignment

**AN: how are you today? I forgot to do ages for all the characters, so take their normal comic book age and add sixteen to it and you have your new age for the characters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, any band or song that is mentioned. I only own my OC's and the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter two: Back Into the Fray Pt1: First Assignment**

Sally looked over the reports from all the teams that went into Robotropolis, all of them reached the same conclusion except for Charlie Team. Their mission: find evidence of genetic modification in Mobian species and/or plant life in Sector 4, their mission was almost complete, if it wasn't for VYCTOR. Sally flipped another page in the reports to show a picture of a human male in this middle thirties wore a fedora, suit and was Caucasian. His appearance made their entire mission go to hell much faster than Sonic's super speed.

Sally could only sigh as she slumped in her chair, feeling defeated as another operation was derailed due to VYCTOR. Though the loss streak was starting to get long, she now had Fade and Archangel underneath her palm now, at least then things can start getting changed. Knocking came from her door; it creaked open to reveal Sonic.

"Hey Sal, Archangel wanted to talk to you," Sonic announced.

"About what?" Sally asked.

"I don't know, he just wanted to talk to you," Sonic answered.

"Fine," sally sighed, "I'm on my way."

Sonic nodded in agreement as he broke the speed barrier, leaving Sally to more reports to look over. Sometimes it was hell being princess sometimes, let alone leader of the Freedom Fighters.

* * *

**_"Whether it was decision or fate, the story was written." -Tailstheassassin25_**

**Tailstheassassin25 presents…**

**Along with the undying support of Sonicdude10 and Than Klesh…**

**Brothers in Arms: Ascending Darkness**

* * *

Fade laid on the couch of a private apartment that was setup by Sally herself, he preferred the setup less comfortable, and seeing as he never cared for quality or taste. It was an unneeded thing, but every once in a while it was good to cool your heels. The couch was made of tan leather, two cushions and a fresh of the assembly line smell. He occasionally glanced over at Archangel, who was sleeping on one of the beds.

_'He's out hard,'_ thought Fade.

Fade sighed as he sat up on the couch and took off his trenchcoat; he took of his assault jacket and opened up his ACU jacket to reveal the Robotnik brand on his left shoulder, most of it was faded and was a pinkish-red color. Fade reached in one of his trenchcoat pockets and pulled a bottle of anti-infection spray and sprayed it on the faded brand, wincing a little as a sting of pain was sent through his shoulder. Fade slipped the bottle of anti-infection spray back in his trenchcoat pocket, zipped his ACU jacket and put his assault jacket back on. Knocking came from the door.

"It's open!" Fade shouted.

"Shut up, Joseph," Archangel mumbled.

The door opened to reveal Sally, with a file in her hands.

"Where's Archangel?" Sally asked.

"He's out at the moment," Fade admitted pointing at the bed.

"Oh well," Sally sighed, "I know it's not my place to ask favors from either of you, but I need something cleared up."

"What is it?" Fade asked.

"I need both of you to go back to Sector 4 of Robotropolis," Sally explained laying out the folder on the table, "Charlie Team was sent there to recover evidence of genetic modification. They returned, but with scared shitless looks on their faces and some of the female members on the team suffering from internal bleeding."

"Internal bleeding?" Fade questioned, "I don't know of anything that can cause internal bleeding. How many female members?"

"Two," Sally answered, "one fox and one raccoon."

"Jesus," Fade sighed, "what should we look for when we're there? Cloning tissue? Organic subjects?"

"Anything would help," Sally answered, "make sure to look for whatever caused internal bleeding for the female members in Charlie Team."

"No guarantees," Fade replied, Archangel! Wake up man!"

"Huh? I'm up, I'm up!" Archangel announced getting up from his position.

"Get ready," Fade ordered, "where heading to Sector 4 of Robotropolis."

"Another cold day in hell?" Archangel asked grabbing Redemption.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Fade answered.

"Don't forget to stop by Rotor's Workshop," Sally said.

"We know where it is," Archangel replied.

Sally nodded as she left over the room for the Brothers in Arms to look over the file that was compiled together by Charlie Team, it was a lengthy read. They used a secret entrance from sector 7 that took them to Sector 4 via the sewers underneath and encountered minimal resistance, VYCTOR was mentioned many times in the reports and his picture was there as well. And the top it all off? The long list of encounters in Sector 4 that Charlie Team faced. After their small briefing, they went towards Rotor's Workshop, which was no more of a garage. After ten minutes of hiking, they came up to workshop and walked straight in.

"Welcome and come in!" Rotor greeted, "Sally told you two might be coming."

"Well you heard right," Fade replied, "She said you can help us out."

"Well there's not much I can do for either of you," Rotor admitted, "you're both capable of handling your own and your armor has kept you alive. Although I think you both could do with a sidearm."

"Depends, what do you have?" Archangel asked.

"I'll show you," Rotor answered.

Rotor hit a switch on the wall and rows of guns came out of the walls, it was a gunman's paradise. Even Archangel and Fade marveled at the selections of guns.

"Impressive isn't it?" Rotor asked.

"It is," Fade and Archangel answered at the same time.

Archangel and Fade looked around that the vast selection of guns presented before them, most were bullet tech and were in excellent condition. After a short time of looking, Fade decided to go with a MP7 sub machinegun with extended clips and Archangel went with a Colt M1911 with extended clips and laser sight.

"Nice choice," Rotor complimented, "so Sally is sending you to Sector 4?"

"Interested in coming?" Archangel asked.

"No way!" Rotor answered, "I heard what happened, not a pretty image if you ask me."

"So why did you ask?" Fade asked.

"I was wondering if you could go Sector 5," Rotor explained, "there have been rumors of a new Metal Sonic being created, but everyone is scared to death after how Charlie Team was brutalized."

"So you want us to investigate?" Archangel asked.

"If you didn't mind," Rotor answered, "I'd be willing to compensate you both If you come back alive."

"If we come back alive," Fade sighed, "okay, I'm up for it, how about you Archangel?

"Same," Archangel agreed.

"Almost forgot something," Fade realized, "you wouldn't happen to have extra ammo and pistol belts would you?"

Rotor nodded as he went back further into the garage, Fade and Archangel only waited for mere seconds as Rotor came back out with the requested items, wasting little time putting them on.

"Are these AP rounds?" Fade asked.

"Sadly no," Rotor admitted, "we take whatever we can get around here."

"Thanks anyway," Archangel replied, "we'll try to come back alive if we aren't dead by some tentacle thing."

Archangel and Fade took their leave as they headed back to Robotropolis, ready to take on anything that came their way.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! I didn't want to bore you with detail, like what they're eating or anything. But don't worry; the pace is going to pick up soon. So until then, continue to read!**


	3. Back Into The Fray Pt2: Grinding Metal

**AN: how are you today? I forgot to do ages for all the characters, so take their normal comic book age and add sixteen to it and you have your new age for the characters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, any band or song that is mentioned. I only own my OC's and the plot.**

**Chapter three: Back Into the Fray Pt2: Grinding Metal**

Rotor worked in his workshop in his usual manner, from repairing old equipment to making new inventions. Tails never came around that much anymore, Rotor didn't care that he was usually alone in his small corner of Knothole; he only cared about the work that it brought.

""It figures that I would find you here," said a familiar voice.

Rotor looked up from his workbench to spot an aged Tails leaning on the garage doorway; the years haven't been kind to him. A few scars went across his face in a warrior pattern; his voice has also cracked, which gave Tails a commanding tone of voice. Tails wore his own outfit made from various materials and armor. He wore a G.U.N. urban combat camo outfit with armor patched together from SWATbots; he wore urban camo SWATbot pads on both of his arms, forearms and hands that went together as a tough, durable armor. He wore the Freedom Fighters JUGGERNAUT class kneepads and leg armor that was both flexible and strong that covered the front and back of his legs. On his back he carried a rucksack with a prototype shielding unit that he made from a lost schematic from one of Robotniks Metal Sonic's factories. His weapons of choice were an ACR 6.8 Assault Rifle with multiple attachments and two USP40 semi-automatic pistols that hung from his sides, which also had multiple attachments.

"Looks like you walked away from a battlefield," Rotor said.

"Because I just did," Tails replied, "Sally sent me to Sector 8 to sabotage a SWATbot manufacturing plant."

"And how did that go?" Rotor asked.

"Much better than I thought," Tails answered, "there was little opposition to my objective, it's like they are hunting for something."

"Hunting? For what?" Rotor questioned.

"If I had to guess it would have to be this guy named VYCTOR," Tails replied.

"That figures," Rotor sighed, "you wouldn't mind doing a favor for me would you?"

* * *

**_"Heaven can't save us, Hell is a joke." –Crush 40_**

**_Tailstheassassin25 presents…_**

**_With the undying support of Sonicdude10 and Than Klesh…_**

**_Along with various themes and music…_**

**_Brothers in Arms: Ascending Darkness  
_**

* * *

Fade and Archangel climbed out of the secret sewer entrance that led to Sector 5, only having to deal with only a few SWATbots as they went through the sewers. They broke to the surface in an orderly fashion, factories of different types were spread out and gray clouds hung in the air, blocking out the sun.

"Looks like Robotnik didn't spare any expense here," Fade said.

"You're telling me," Archangel agreed, "let's go see this new Metal Sonic prototype."

SWATbots emerged from the factories damaged and falling apart, destroying themselves as they fell over. Archangel and Fade inspected the bodies closer, revealing that medium sized holes punctured the SWATbots armor.

"What could have done that?" Archangel asked.

"Possibly the same thing that got Charlie Team," Fade answered, "we better watch our step."

Archangel and Fade continued their way through the factories; they took notice of all the damaged SWATbots that had the same exact holes as its predecessor. Both shuddered at the thought of what it could do to a living person, it was an abomination that needed to be taken care of.

* * *

Tails raced through the sewers to find SWATbots destroyed at the hands of Fade and Archangel, he climbed through the Sector 5 sewer entrance to see Archangel and Fade go into one of the factories. As he got his footing on the surface, he noted that the SWATbots that lay outside of the factory had medium sized holes that punctured their armor.

_'What could've done that?' _Tails wondered.

Tails reached into one of his pockets and took out a camera, taking a photo of the punctured SWATbot and continued his way to pursue Archangel and Fade. He knew that they most likely will be walking into a trap, and if there was? He wanted to be there when it went down. Tails took the factory entrance on the other side of the plant and made his way in, with his ACR 6.8 drawn.

* * *

Archangel and Fade continued further into the factory, following the trail of SWATbots with punctured holes that littered the floors and hallways. A few of the SWATbots had a pink substance that oozed out of their holes.

"What is that stuff? Cum?" Archangel asked.

"I actually prefer it if we didn't find out," Fade replied.

In the middle of their conversation, one of the SWATbots sprang up with three tentacles coming out of its back. Fade and Archangel barely had time to get out of its lunge as its tentacle hit the wall behind them.

"So you assholes want to play rough? Fine by me," Fade taunted readying Mercy.

**_(Now playing 'Way of the Fist' by Five Finger Death Punch)_**

Archangel took the first move as he narrowly dodged the tentacles and five fingered death punched the tentacle SWATbot, rendering it useless as he pulled out its power core. More tentacle SWATbots sprang up as tentacles of all different sizes sprang from their backs, it was almost a nightmare in a poorly written anime fiction. Archangel and Fade faltered little as they cleaved their way through their opposition with their claymores, cutting them like they were butter. One of the tentacle SWATbots managed to hit Fade in the shoulder, only to have Mercy impale the SWATbot to the wall. Archangel pulled out his Colt M1911 and took a shot at a SWATbot, causing it to blow up.

"Since when did we get explosive rounds?" Archangel asked.

"Who cares? Waste these fuckers!" Fade replied.

Fade pulled out his MP7 and shot a few of the SWATbots, causing them to blow up and have their circuitry fall down like confetti. More of the SWATbots began to flood the hallway that they stood, it was no incident, and it was almost the same trap that was set for Charlie Team.

The only difference? They were going to kill them all.

Archangel planted Redemption into the ground and turned the floor around the blade to ice; he pushed the blade forward and sent ice spikes towards his opposition. Impaling them and putting the SWATbots in icy coffins.

"We can't keep this up!" Archangel warned.

"Okay, give me some time!" Fade replied.

Fade slammed Mercy close by where Redemption stood, causing the ice to turn into a white fire. Archangel and Fade picked up both of their claymores and threw it at their opposition, causing their signature move: Chaos Degeneration. This consisted of Mercy and Redemption striking each other with the blade out of the user's hands, causing an array of fire to melt any metal object. In some cases, a large explosion, so it was a chance of fate. Their moved worked as it leveled all of the SWATbots in a single movement.

**_(End song)_**

Fade and Archangel both fell to the ground exhausted from their fight, as much physical abuse they can put up with, it was hard trying to not tire out in a fight. Archangel picked himself up off the ground, with Fade following afterwards down the hallway of melted SWATbots that littered the walls.

* * *

Tails continued through the hallways, carefully noting the SWATbot bodies that littered the ground, even some of the pink liquid that came from a few of the holes. Tails continued through the hallways as he reached the main chamber of the factory, spotting the cause of these entire hole filled SWATbots. A Metal Sonic with six tentacles coming out of its back, enjoying its newest victim. A roboticized female bat robot that was having its holes filled by the Metal Sonic, a few seconds later and the pink liquid began to leak from its holes. Ensuring that Metal Sonic's fun was over as the roboticized bat fell to the ground, presumably broken.

_'At least it's a robot and not an actual person,' _Tails thought.

As Tails watch the Metal Sonic from his perch, he spotted Fade and Archangel Walk into the main chamber. He couldn't tell what they were saying, but it was clear what they were going to do after their claymores came out. Tails revved up his tails and impacted with the Metal Sonic, barely dodging the claymores that went flying at the Metal Sonic.

"What in the hell?" Fade swore.

His sentence was almost cut by a tentacle shot out towards the trio, barely missing as it reached back around.

"So this is the prototype?" Archangel questioned.

"DEATH TO ALL ORGANICS!" the Metal Sonic screamed.

"Seems like it," Tails replied readying his ACR 6.8.

**_(Now playing 'Warrior' by Disturbed)_**

The Metal Sonic attempted to slam its tentacles into the closest person, missing as it collided with the wall. Tails unloaded an entire clip from his ACR 6.8 into the Metal Sonic, only to have his shots deflect off of a defensive shielding, similar to his own.

"This thing has a shield!" Tails warned reloading his weapon.

Fade nodded as he collided with the Metal Sonic and slammed him into a wall, making his shield drop. Fade pulled out his MP7 and unloaded whatever was left into the clip into its chest, Metal Sonic only laughed as it Spartan kicked Fade off, slamming him into the wall towards his back. Archangel grabbed his claymore and threw it at Metal Sonic, pinning him and one of his tentacles to a wall, laughing again as he detached the tentacle from his back and threw Redemption at Archangel, barely missing him as it impacted with the wall. Tails wasn't doing much of dropping its shield, with the exception of having Metal Sonic impact its tentacles into the walls, causing small surges of pain whenever it collided with a wall. Fade grabbed Mercy out of the wall and threw it at Metal Sonic, causing it to be stuck in the wall.

"That's should take care of it," Fade panted.

Metal Sonic began to shift as it pulled Mercy out of its chest, causing him to fall to the ground. The wound in his chest began to close up; making it look like the wound never existed, with the exception of missing paint. Metal Sonic closed the distance between Fade as he plunged one of his tentacles straight through his chest and come out of the other side.

"Did you honestly think you could kill me?" Metal Sonic asked.

"I expected you to do homework on me," Fade coughed, "now let me show my darker side!"

Fade grabbed the tentacle that was in his chest and broke it off, causing pain for Metal Sonic as the tentacle left Fade's body. Fade's chest wound slowly closed up as the muscle, bone, skin and fur pulled itself back together.

"You are not a natural life form," Metal Sonic realized.

"Damn right I'm not," Fade replied, "now let me show you a taste of hell!"

Fade bull rushed Metal Sonic as he five finger death punched his chest, causing significant amounts of pain to spread through the synthetics body.

"Pathetic robot, Chaos… BLAST!" Fade shouted.

An interior explosion happened as Metal Sonic was ripped apart by the explosion, the only thing left of him was his torso after the explosion.

"That's why you don't fuck with me," Fade said.

**_(End song)_**

Fade pulled his hand out of the destroyed Metal Sonic as it fell over to the ground, dead. He turned around to see Archangel smirking and Tails standing there in awe.

"Looks like the next round is on me," Archangel said.

"How did you… do that?" Tails asked.

"Look Tails, this is a completely difficult situation to understand," Fade explained.

"Bullshit, tell me what I want to know!" Tails protested readying his ACR 6.8.

"You wouldn't understand if I told you," Fade answered, "your better of not knowing anyway."

"Or you'll tell me and I can save the expense of shooting you," Tails replied.

Fade sighed at Tails' ignorance and naivety, it's a surprise he wasn't the same thing.

"Fine, you win," Fade sighed, "if you really want to know, I am an artificial life form created in a lab. I have multiple mixtures of DNA, including Shadow the Hedgehog and his DNA. And I also have yours.

"M-mine?" Tails questioned regretting his choice of words, "h-how do you have my DNA?"

"Your genetic code was taken from you at an early age," Fade answered, "Archangel is the exact same."

"Not possible!" Tails protested, "Sally would've told me if I my DNA was farmed!"

"She never told you because she never knew," Archangel replied, "your DNA was taken almost at birth."

"It's still something to wrap my head around," Tails sighed.

"Wrap your tails around it then," Fade replied, "we still have a way to go before we're out, what about the robot?"

"The roboticized bat?" Tails questioned, "I can take her back to Knothole."

"That would be a wise choice Miles," a familiar voice agreed.

From where they were standing, a door opened on the ground, revealing another Metal Sonic. The Metal Sonic stepped out of the metallic coffin that was with it.

"Prophecy! What do you want?" Archangel demanded.

"I am only trying to help your journey," Prophecy answered, "the bat you have there is an archeologist as well as a mercenary, de-roboticizing her would serve you well in the future."

"I don't understand, who are you?" Fade questioned, "Why do you help us?"

'I only help the ones I know," prophecy answered, "VYCTOR is still hunting for you, take this Metal Sonic unit with you as well, he is the prototype. The one you fought was a frenzied wretch of a robot."

Prophecy let control of the Metal Sonic, letting it collapse to the ground and the trio by themselves.

"Well that's a new one," Tails said.

"Not for us," Fade replied, "you get the robots out of here, we'll continue forward. Tell nobody what you've heard."

Tails nodded in agreement as collected the female bat robot and the Metal Sonic prototype, Fade and Archangel collected their claymores as they continued to Sector 4. Tails was still partially in denial of what he heard, but decided to not ponder on it as he took the Metal Sonic and the roboticized bat back to Knothole.

* * *

**So now we have a bat, a Metal Sonic and a two tailed fox in TOTAL denial, how will this go? Make sure to R&R!**


	4. Back Into The Fray Pt3: Cassidy

**AN: how are you today? There's nothing new so continue to read on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, any band or song that is mentioned. I only own my OC's and the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter four: Back Into the Fray Pt3: Cassidy**

Tails dragged the roboticized bat and the Metal Sonic prototype behind to the best of his abilities, taking a few breaks as he got from checkpoint to checkpoint. He would've liked it if there was a person to help drag the weight he was carrying. Tails was still in denial about what Fade told them, it didn't seem to make sense to him. He only knew that he had plenty of questions to ask when he got back.

* * *

**_"All roads lead to one's home."-Ulysses_**

**_Tailstheassassin25 presents…_**

**_With the undying support of Sonicdude10 and Than Klesh…_**

**_Along with various themes and music…_**

**_Brothers in Arms: Ascending Darkness_**

* * *

Fade and Archangel trekked through the streets of Robotropolis, dodging the patrols of SWATbots that went through the streets. The words of Prophecy kept echoing through their head with no real conclusion, was Prophecy a Mobian or Overlander? Or something else? The duo shook these questions as they made it into Sector 4, also known to the Freedom Fighters as "The Biological Cradle" after rumors of genetic engineering began to spiral, it was even on the minds of the Freedom Fighters military leaders, such as Geoffrey St. John and Antoine D'Coolette.

"This place looks like hell," Archangel commented.

"Well this "hell" is where I came from," Fade reminded, "but I don't miss this place at all."

Fade's memories hit him like a tsunami; he was created here, in a place where hell didn't have a definition. He didn't miss it; he despised it and all the things that were created here. Fade closed his eyes, and let the memories come back to him. He wasn't the first experiment, nor would he be the last.

_Flashback, fourteen years ago…_

**_(Now playing 'Numb' by Linkin Park)_**

Fade lay still in a stasis tube, with his arms crossed over his chest. His fur was a dark brown and he had only one tail instead of three. Darkness illuminated the biological station, light almost never shined here. Robotnik walked into the room with Snively.

"Project Fade is almost done your excellency," Snively announced.

"Good," Robotnik replied, "what is left to be done?"

"Only a select few augments," Snively answered, "however, his body is starting to reject his other augments."

"Cheap genetic material," Robotnik mumbled under his breath, "no matter, we'll continue the project, install the augments."

"But your excellency!" Snively protested, "He won't be able to handle them!"

"I don't care," Robotnik replied coldly, "do as I command!"

"Very well," Snively sighed.

Snively walked over to a panel and pressed a combination of buttons, injection needles came into the tube and stabbed Fade in his arms and legs, inject different colors of serums. Fade was in pain from the injections; his pulse began to drop as the injections continued.

Then his pulse stopped, Fade laid in the tube dead.

"We've lost him," Snively announced grimly.

All of the sudden, Fade's pulse jumped back to a healthy state. Fade struggled in the tube, ripping the injection needles out of his arms and legs.

"Looks like he doesn't take death for an answer," Robotnik commented.

"To be reasonable sir," Snively reminded, "this is our three hundreth time, all the other experiments died due to the injections."

"True," Robotnik agreed, "he will become the perfect warrior; he will bring the Freedom Fighters to their knees and their leader to dust!"

"You're insane," Fade managed to reply.

""What the hell?" Robotnik demanded, "You DARE speak against your creator? I shall have you incinerated like the ones before you!"

Fade punched against the glass, almost breaking it, after repeated hits the glass shattered and Fade fell out, gasping for air. Snively and Robotnik back away from their loose experiment.

"Snively! Get the SWATbots!" Robotnik ordered.

Fade ran as fast as he could through the horde of SWATbots that filled the room, narrowly escaping with his life. He didn't know where he was going, but he didn't care, all that mattered was getting away with his life.

_End flashback…_

**_(End song)_**

Fade opened his eyes again as he returned to the normal world, he remembered how far he came from who he was to what he is now. It actually pained him that he left other tortured experiments behind so that he could live, he wish he could've saved them.

"Fade, if it's too painful to be back here, you can go back to Knothole," Archangel said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No, I have to go back, just this one last time," Fade assured, "besides; all roads lead to one's home."

Archangel nodded in agreement as he followed Fade further into the biological research station. It wasn't the best being here, but Fade had to be, for his own atonement.

* * *

Tails approached Rotor's workshop with two minor damaged robots, he was tired of dragging them so he laid them down on his workbench.

"Wow, the functioning Metal Sonic prototype?" Rotor asked inspecting the robots.

"You asked and you received," Tails answered, "I hope it was worth it."

"It was," Rotor assured, "what about the other robot?"

"According to a guy named Prophecy, this robot bat was once a mercenary and an archeologist," Tails answered, "can you de-roboticize her?"

"Can I? Of course I can," Rotor answered pulling out a handheld device, "now I just need a hole."

"Take your pick," Tails replied, "after what a rampant Metal Sonic did to her; I'm surprised if you can't find one."

Rotor let out a small chuckle; knowing whatever caused the injuries on Charlie Team was dead. Tails stepped outside and left Rotor to his work, leaving for Sally's apartment with a certain question, with possibly no answer.

* * *

Fade and Archangel walked further into the biological research station, further dwelling into suppressed memories that Fade tried to block away. They met no resistance as they made it to the room Fade was created in; he completely lost it as he slammed his fist straight into the wall, making a nicely made dent.

"Fade, you don't have to be here," Archangel reminded, "if you like, you can stay here and I'll go ahead of you."

Fade nodded in agreement as Archangel went further into the room, the lights clicked on the further he went in. on the other side of the room; he spotted a stasis tube that contained a person inside. That person was an adult female Mobian fox; she had a green fur color, with a lighter shade of green hair with a bang that went over her right eye. She had white chest fur that covered her entire middle from the neck and down and face fur. She was a fine developed woman of her stature despite being an artificial lifeform; she had two tails, much like Tails' own. She had a fine hourglass form that Archangel began to have perverted thoughts about but quickly shook away. As Archangel got closer, he could see the injection sights on her body, mostly in her chest area.

"Who's this?" Fade asked finally getting his nerve.

"This is another artificial lifeform made by Robotnik," Archangel answered, "what should we do with her?"

"We save her," Fade answered, "I made a mistake a long time ago, I'm going to at least atone with this."

Fade walked over to the panel and hit a few buttons, a few seconds later the female fox was flushed from her pod, coughing hard as she hit the ground.

"Are you okay?" Fade asked.

"W-w-who are you?" the female fox asked scared.

"I'm a friend," Fade answered.

The female fox didn't believe it as she shook in her own fear, with no information what was going on. Fade merely placed a hand on her shoulder as he took off his trenchcoat, revealing where the scars of his injections were.

"See? I'm like you," Fade assured, "we're both the same, yet different."

The female fox took the time to feel Fade's scars and fur, taking the new feeling in. eventually Archangel knelt down and took of his trenchcoat, letting the female fox rub his scars and fur as well. She quickly grew a liking to both of them.

"Now we just need to give you a name," Archangel said.

"How about Ruby?" Fade suggested.

"Not really," The female fox admitted, "sounds like I'll get stolen."

"Michelle?" Archangel suggested

""I don't really like that either," The female fox admitted.

"Cassidy?" Fade suggested.

"I like the sound of that name," the female fox agreed.

"Well then Cassidy, we have to get out of this place," Archangel reminded.

"Well, there's a problem with that," Cassidy replied blushing a little.

It didn't take long for Archangel and Fade to catch wind, Cassidy was naked in front of two of Mobius' few heroes. So Archangel and Fade took there trenchcoats and wrapped it around her like a shell. Cassidy was still weak in her legs, so Fade picked her up bridal style and carried her out. Somehow, it felt right to Fade, as if the weight of his past was off of his shoulders. Archangel was up at the front and Fade was in the back, Cassidy wouldn't admit it, but she was checking out Archangel's musclemass. Needless to say, they were heading home with their mission complete.

* * *

Tails sat in his apartment, unsure what to do. Fade's word sounded true, but he didn't know who to trust with this information. Tails looked down at his left arm and felt two puncture scars underneath his fur. Should he tell Sally? Or let it eat away at him?

_'So it is true,' _Tails thought.

Tails fell onto the couch, feeling unsure of what to do. The only thing he knew he had to do is to talk to Fade and Archangel about it.

* * *

**And there you have it, chapter four! Cassidy is my OC, so there's nothing to worry about. Anyway, make sure to R&R!**


	5. The Trip Home

**AN: how are you today? There's nothing new so continue to read on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, any band or song that is mentioned. I only own my OC's and the plot.**

**Chapter five: The Trip Home**

* * *

Sally stood at the entrance to the sewers, she had gotten word from Freedom Fighters above the ground that Fade and Archangel managed to get ACTUAL proof of tampered genetic material and she wanted to give them a job well done. It was crazy, but she didn't argue, she was happy that they were coming home. The robot bat from earlier was taking physical therapy, Sally was happy knowing there was one less casualty of war. Apparently her name was Serena, and old member of Charlie Team that fell off the grid sixteen years ago. She was presumed missing, then dead after enough time has passed, she sighed in relief knowing that another local hero has returned to them.

* * *

**_"Light the fuse and burn it up, take the patch that leads to nowhere." –Breaking Benjamin_**

**_Tailstheassassin25 presents…_**

**_With the undying support of Sonicdude10 and Than Klesh…_**

**_Along with various themes and music…_**

**_Brothers in Arms: Ascending Darkness_**

* * *

Fade, Archangel and their newest companion Cassidy trekked through the pathways of the sewers. Cassidy had inevitably fell asleep in Fade's arms, he didn't mind to much, he actually felt a change of heart, knowing that he managed to right one of the wrongs of his past. Archangel was actually surprised that Fade grew accustomed to Cassidy, he had a hard time adjusting to him, so it was actually nice to see Fade's peaceful side. The trio came on the exit of the sewers that led to Knothole, meeting Sally in its doorway.

"Nice to see you here," Archangel joked.

"Very funny," Sally replied, "I assume that your job was a success?"

"It was," Fade answered, "you'll have your full report at the end of the day."

"Very well," Sally agreed, "take all the time you need, there's actually a few things that's happened around here that might interest you."

"We'll have to check that out," Fade replied, "I'll drop off Cassidy and join up with you later."

Archangel nodded in agreement as he left for Rotor's workshop, Sally left for the Freedom Fighter station and Fade left for their apartment building. All of them going their separate ways, one successful day could be put behind them, at least for now.

* * *

Fade finally got into their apartment without much incident; he sat Cassidy on the beds and pulled the covers over her. He sat on the couch, stripping away Mercy, his MP7 and other equipment that he carried on him as he kicked off his boots and laid on the couch, not having a care in the world. He was carried away enough to not know Cassidy waking up.

"Fade?" Cassidy asked.

Fade snapped out of his reality when he realized Cassidy was awake.

"I didn't think you'd be awake," Fade said.

"Can't blame me for being a person," Cassidy replied.

"True, I can't," Fade agreed, "care to give me back my trenchcoat?"

Cassidy giggled as she tossed Fade's trenchcoat back to him, sitting it next to him on the couch. Cassidy sat Archangel's trenchcoat on the bed next to her.

"You wouldn't mind me asking you a few questions would you?" Cassidy asked.

"Go ahead," Fade agreed.

"Where did you get your claymore? It's called Mercy, Right?" Cassidy asked.

"My claymore was an experimental weapon made by Robotnik," Fade answered straying from the question.

"You aren't social are you?" Cassidy asked.

"Where did you ever get a question like that?" Fade asked.

"Just wondering," Cassidy answered, "I've learned things when I was in the tube, mostly about you."

"Oh really?" Fade asked, "Did they ever tell you how bright I can be?"

"Th-that's not what I meant," Cassidy replied blushing a little.

Fade let out a small chuckle, revealing his peaceful side. He knew how to mess with people if he was in the right mood, and in this case, it was one of those moments.

* * *

Archangel stood in Rotor's workshop, looking at the Metal Sonic prototype that laid on the workbench in front of him.

"So we just have to crack him open," Rotor said, "now where do we crack him open at?"

The Metal Sonic prototype jumped to life, causing Archangel to go for his Colt M1911 and point It at its head.

"That won't be necessary, Archangel," Metal Sonic assured.

"How do you know me?" Archangel demanded.

"My fellow robots despise you," Metal Sonic began, "they don't understand what I understand."

"What do you understand?" Rotor questioned.

"I understand emotion," Metal Sonic answered, "my fellow Metal Sonic's are ruthless killing machines, following Robotnik blindly with no time to think. Though I don't feel sorry for them, the robots aren't evil; the man who makes them is evil."

"Great, the robot knows philosophy," Rotor replied.

"Or he's saying that he wants to fight for the Freedom Fighters," Archangel corrected.

"That is correct, Archangel," Metal Sonic replied.

"Well, you're going to need a name," Rotor replied, "how about Bucket?"

"What kind of name is that?" Archangel questioned, "You need a name that demands judgment, how about EDEN?"

Clicking came from the Metal Sonic prototype, ensuring that it was looking for the definition.

"EDEN has no definition," Metal Sonic said, "EDEN will serve a meaning that I will create and accept."

EDEN jumped down from the workbench and kneeled before Archangel.

"From this day forth," EDEN began, "this unit will be known as EDEN, soldier of the Freedom fighters. Your words are my commands, your lead will be my example, and I will be the shield that goes with the sword."

"I never saw a robot vow so much," Rotor commented.

"I'll make it known," Archangel replied putting a hand on EDEN's shoulder, "but first, you need a change in appearance, I'm sure our happy friend Rotor can help you with that."

"Oh yeah, if I'm not busy dismantling you," Rotor commented.

Archangel could only share a small laugh; Rotor wasn't one for being friends with a robot, let alone a Metal Sonic.

* * *

Fade relaxed back at the apartment, taking the time to unwind after their long journey in Robotropolis, Cassidy fell back to sleep sometime after their talk. While he was relaxing, he heard knocks at their door; Fade opened it to spot Tails standing in the doorway.

"I seriously need to know if Archangel was telling the truth," Tails said.

"He was," Fade assured.

"And how do you know that?" Tails questioned.

"Because of the birthmark on our forearms," Fade answered, "we wouldn't have them unless we were related or we were made from your DNA structure."

Tails dug into his fur and revealed the two puncture marks; Fade did the same and showed his puncture marks.

"See? We're the same," Fade said.

"It's still something to get used to," Tails replied.

"Let's take a walk and I'll explain it to you," Fade offered.

"What about your friend?" Tails asked noticing Cassidy.

"She'll be fine," Fade assured.

Fade shut the door behind them as they walked down to the bottom floor, with all the answers that Tails could possibly want.

* * *

Sally walked into the hospital and passed through the doors to the examination rooms, she was anxious to see how their missing soldier has been ever since the last time she saw her. After a few minutes of walking, Sally met Dr. Quack in the hallway.

"So how's Serena?" Sally asked.

"Well, let's just say that she had passed the physical exams and tests without incident," Dr. Quack answered, "If anything it's like she was never roboticized to begin with. She's cleared mentally and psychologically, just make sure you go easy on her, it's her first day back."

Sally nodded in agreement as she walked down to room 17 and opened its doors, where she found Serena sitting in normal clothes instead of her medical gown. She wore tight dark blue jeans, a red shirt that hugged her tightly and simple white gloves. Her physical features were like Rouge's with only a few noticeable differences. She had lighter skin, black hair, green eyes, purple eye shadow and wings that were a bit bigger than her sister.

"Well what took you so long?" Serena asked.

"What took you so long to get back?" Sally countered.

Serena could only let out a small laugh to Sally's counter, they had a tight friendship before Serena went missing and it felt good to be back.

* * *

Archangel walked through the streets of Knothole and back to his apartment, taking the time to take the scenery in. everything seemed to be right in the world, given that Robotnik still attempted to conquer all of Mobius with the will of a tyrant, it would take months, even years to do so. At least he could relax, and reflect on his own memories. Given that his past was no different from Fade's, he could at least cope with it. Archangel could see the children of Knothole play as he walked by; he found it strange that they could live carefree of tomorrow's problems, and even more carefree about Robotnik. Archangel only sighed as he walked towards the apartments and shut the rest of the night away.

* * *

**Then there was peace during the war, sorry that It took me long to update, I've been stuck on a writer's block for a while now. Anyway, make sure to review!**

**Claimer: EDEN and Serena are both of my OC's.  
**


	6. The Reunion

**How are you doing? I would just like to say that shit just got real, and here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter six: The Reunion**

Morning came to Knothole in its orderly fashion; people woke from their sleep with alarm clocks, pagers and even at times, bells. This however, was different for our heroes; they were early risers, seeing as that they spent most of their time dismantling SWATbots. Archangel was the first to wake as he slept on the couch, Fade and Cassidy took different beds, leaving no room for debate, he didn't really mind. Fade was the next to wake, followed by Cassidy.

"So how did you two sleep?" Archangel asked.

"Feels weird sleeping on a mattress," Fade admitted.

"I slept like a rock," Cassidy answered.

"Get ready, Sally wants to see us today," Archangel replied.

"For what?" Fade questioned.

"Something about an assignment," Archangel answered, "it's time to earn your stripes Cassidy."

Nobody debated the matter while they were getting ready, seeing as that they had more pressing matters. Fade and Archangel dressed up in their usual attire while Cassidy had her change of clothes that were dropped off last night. She wore a white zip up jacket, brown casual jeans and green shoes. The trio walked out of their apartment in an orderly fashion, they went through the lobby and to the outside to be greeted by EDEN. His appearance changed drastically, he had a green metallic paint and yellow visor eyes.

"Where you going?" Archangel asked.

"Same as you, I was called by Sally," EDEN answered.

"What do you think she needs us for?" Fade asked.

"That is beyond my comprehension," EDEN answered, "but we won't find out if we're standing around talking about it."

"True," Archangel agreed, "let's get going."

The group continued their walk as they made their way through the streets in an orderly fashion, being greeted with a wide berth as people saw EDEN. He couldn't blame them, seeing as he was created by Robotnik. They group continued through the streets until they made it to the Freedom Fighters Headquarters, with Sally standing its doors. Her appearance was different, instead of her jeans jacket and matching boots, she wore an urban camo military outfit with fingerless black gloves to give it that hardcore look, she also black combat boots to complete her outfit.

"What is this, Halloween?" Fade asked half joking.

"Seems like that," Sally answered, "you know I called you here right?"

"No, enlighten us," Cassidy answered.

"Hmm, sharp tongue for an artificial lifeform," Sally noted, "anyway, you're here today because we're reviving our Elite Special Forces Task Group, Follow me and I'll show you.

Sally led the way as they went into the Freedom Fighters Headquarters; Fade took note of a black spade with the initials 'BC' in the middle of the spade on the back of her outfit. Sally led the group to one of the back rooms with the same initials etched on the door. Sally rapped on it three times, the door open up almost instantly with its greeter, Serena with the same outfit on.

"Oh look, freshman," Serena said teasingly.

"Oh whatever," Sally sighed.

Sally and the rest of the group stepped in an orderly fashion; Tails was in here as well sitting on one of the benches.

"So what are we here for?" Fade asked.

"Sixteen years ago, there used to be a secret task group named Bad Company," Sally explained, "It was sadly discontinued after Serena went missing. Now that she's back, we can resurrect the program; unfortunately, all the original members are either dead or old. So you would make perfect replacements."

"So we're drafted?" Cassidy asked.

"Not exactly the word I would use," Serena admitted, "this group was formed for only the most elite Freedom Fighters, just that this was more kept in the dark than Geoffrey and the Secret Service, for obvious reasons."

"Well I'm not going to argue with it," Fade replied, "where do we start?"

"That's the spirit, get suited up and we'll talk more afterwards," Sally replied.

"What about you?" EDEN asked.

"Sadly, I can't get my hands dirty," Sally answered winking.

The men and women went to their changing rooms, changing into their new attires. EDEN had his Bad Company logos imprinted onto his hands, Tails kept his armor while only changing his under outfit, Fade and Archangel had their imprints on their trenchcoat shoulders, Cassidy completely changed, seeing as she didn't have any remnants of her old outfit left. They all stepped out of the changing rooms with their new outfits, looking like true soldiers of the resistance that they fought for.

"Is it just me, or do you feel badass?" Tails asked.

"Badass doesn't register as an emotion," EDEN admitted.

"It's an expression," Fade replied.

"Well ladies, are we going to talk or are we going to hit the surface?" Serena asked.

* * *

**_"The secret side of me, I never let you see." –Skillet_**

**_Tailstheassassin25 presents…_**

**_With the undying support of Sonicdude10 and Than Klesh…_**

**_Brothers in Arms: Ascending Darkness_**

* * *

Bad Company hit the surface as they made their way through Robotropolis; their mission was to destroy a radio tower in Sector 9 that was giving the SWATbots their orders. Serena led the group with a SPAS-12 Tactical Shotgun and a L96A1 Bolt Action Sniper Rifle holstered on her back. They were all outfitted with Dragon Scale frontal armor plating that could withstand heavy punishment. The order of people started with Serena, Cassidy, Tails, Fade, Archangel, EDEN and Sally in the exact order. Cassidy had her own weapons as she packed a P90 Sub Machinegun and a twin Desert Eagle Magnum Pistols. Sally packed light as she only took a Colt M1911 with many attachments along with Armor-Piercing rounds with plenty of ammo clips. Serena led the team in a military fashion, taking the time to check corners as she led the team through the decaying city of Robotropolis.

"We're just a few clicks away," Serena explained, "we've done well so far, let's not jinx it."

"Have you done this before?" Cassidy asked.

"You kidding me? I was the best at this until I was turned into a robot," Serena answered, "Whatever that skunk did was nothing compared to my accomplishments."

The conversation was short-lived as more SWATbots came down their street, the team ducked in the alleyways to not get caught. After the patrol passed by, they continued their way through the streets until they were at the prison bar gates of the communication center. With plenty of SWATbots on the other side.

"So how do we handle this?" Tails asked readying his ACR 6.8.

"The only way Bad Company does, blowing them the fuck up," Serena answered.

**_(Now playing 'Blooddrunk' by Children of Bodom)_**

Serena blew the hinges off the gates with her SPAS-12, causing it to fall down on some unlucky SWATbots that were to close. The rest of the team followed suit as Archangel and Fade dispatched a few SWATbots with their claymores. SWATbots continued to swarm out of the communications center as Bad Company took cover whenever they could, taking potshots as Fade and Archangel continued to destroy them in a gory fashion, leaving their destroyed circuits on the ground. Serena was laughing maniacally as she punched holes through the SWATbots with her L96A1, whatever pent up aggression she had, she let it loose on them and it was obviously clear she hated SWATbots with a very dark passion. Tails and Cassidy covered each other as they moved from cover to cover, taking the opportunity to wreck some SWATbots along the way. EDEN got close to the SWATbots and delivered divine punishment on them, ripping out their electronic innards as he cut them down in a few moves, making his body the ultimate weapon. Sally did precision work as she placed careful shots on the SWATbots, doing serious damage as she rendered some of them useless in a single shot.

The number of the SWATbots lessened as Bad Company continued to thin their ranks, cutting through the opposition like a hot knife through butter. The SWATbots retreated back into the communications tower, with Bad Company following behind, destroying any stragglers that were separated from the main group. The remaining SWATbots were stuck between them and the wall, all of them lined up like a firing squad.

"Ready!" Serena ordered.

The clicking of their guns were heard as they checked their ammunition.

"Aim!" Serena shouted.

Bad Company turned on the laser sighting on their guns as they picked the SWATbot of their choice.

"Fire!" Serena answered.

The SWATbots were filled with holes and even overkill as they were shot repeatedly, if you looked at it through the eyes of Robotnik, it would be considered a war crime. But Serena wasn't Robotnik; she was a soldier with only one goal: restoring the world one scrap heap at a time, no matter what extent she would go to. After the SWATbots were slumped dead on the ground, the popping of clips were heard as they reloaded there weapons and continued further into the communications tower.

**_(End song)_**

Serena led the team again as they continued further towards their objective, the light clicked on as soon as they stepped in, giving reason to be suspicious as they swept the area. They spotted a female cyan blue fox with four tails looking over screen panels of all the recent communication that was made. She wore the same G.U.N. outfit that Fade and Archangel wore, except that it was its original colors. As Bad Company stepped forward, two turrets came out the ground to greet them.

"That's close enough," said the fox.

"Who are you?" Tails asked putting his ACR 6.8 over one of the turrets.

"That none of your concern, Tails," the fox answered.

"So you know who we are?" Fade asked.

"Who wouldn't know the famous 'Brothers in Arms'?" the fox questioned, "throw in a princess, a roboticized bat, an artificial fox made by Robotnik, a temperamental two tailed fox and a Metal Sonic prototype and you have a resurrected special task group that's should've stayed dead. Seeing as your last failure cost you your mortality Serena."

"Mind telling me how you know us before I decide to waste you?" Serena demanded growing tired of this ordeal.

"Let's just say VYCTOR is still planning your downfall," the fox answered.

"Who the hell is VYCTOR!" Fade demanded, "this guy is fucking annoying, how about you tell us something you fuc!-"

The fox spun around and had a MP7 pointed straight at Bad Company. Archangel managed to get a good look at her face, his enhanced vision allowed him to see past the fur to see binary code on her left cheek. She was an artificial lifeform, but that wasn't the scary part, Archangel knew her from his time with CODE-9 when he was blind to the truth.

"You're lying," Archangel stated, "you don't know us because of VYCTOR, you were implanted with the same memories."

"How did you know that?" the fox questioned losing her nerve a little.

"The binary code on your let cheek," Archangel answered taking a step forward, "you're just like me; we're both made by CODE-9 for world domination at the hands of a madman. But you saw past that and defected."

"No! How did you know what I've done?" the fox demanded losing her nerve more.

"Because nobody would agree to such genocidal terms," Archangel answered taking another step forward, "you're here on your own whim, trying to track down where VYCTOR is. Work with me here, and you'll get your answers that you want."

Archangel managed to break down her defense and she had nothing to hide behind. Archangel slowly walked past the turrets that were still aimed on him as he walked up to the fox and simply took the MP7 out of her hands, took the clip out and popped the bullet out of the chamber and dropped it on the ground. The turrets that were aimed on him went back into the ground as the rest of the team walked forward and searched the computer monitors for their answer. The female fox could only look down in shame with her ears flattened against her head as Archangel put a reassuring arm on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way Echo," Archangel whispered in her ear.

Serena slipped a Thermite charge underneath the communications hub as they left the building, with Archangel's tails entwined with Echo's tails has they walked out to see a nice explosion that lit up the night sky, which could be seen miles on end.

* * *

**Is that a couple pairing I see? Of course it is a couple pairing, I made them! Anyway, you were just introduced to another one of my OC's named Echo, stick around and make sure to review!**


	7. Cleaning The Slate

**How are you doing? I would just like to say that this chapter is for those lighthearted people that are into romance, not only that but the actual couple pairings are shown. So without further ado, go ahead and read while I do nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter seven: Cleaning The Slate**

Bad Company arrived back in Knothole, all with different opinions about Echo. She was an Ex-CODE-9, which would drum up any chance that the higher ranking officers would administer 'justice' without the proper way of doing it. And it didn't help that Archangel knew her either, seeing as he could be dragged into it as well. Fade wasn't sure about the ordeal; he knew how easily the rules and laws of an already broken system would bend, seeing as he was created by Robotnik. Sally had already offered to support Echo in case if she would be sentenced, but a high-ranking military officer like Antoine, has a word was as strong as hers, so it would be a standstill. Cassidy, Serena, EDEN and Tails stood silent about the matter at hand and even decided to not interfere for good reasons.

Above all? It wouldn't a good thing either way.

* * *

**_"If I had to, I would put myself right beside you." –Breaking Benjamin_**

**_Tailstheassassin25 presents…_**

**_With the undying support of Sonicdude10 and Than Klesh…_**

**_Along with various music and themes…_**

**_Brothers in Arms: Ascending Darkness_**

* * *

Archangel and Echo made it back to the apartment without incident, not taking the time for optional things. Fade and Cassidy had their own things to do, and so did the rest of the team. Archangel sat on the couch, deep in thought, though he wasn't doing much of thinking, he tried to shut everything else out.

"Why did you leave?" Echo asked.

No answer.

"Why did you leave me there?" Echo asked practically begging.

Still no answer, Archangel was at a crossroads at heart. Echo could see that clearly, there was a time that they both felt for each other. And one day, that was all gone, the same day he defected and left. It tore what they had for each other and burned it down, and ever since then they haven't spoken.

"I left… because I wanted to change the world," Archangel answered, "I didn't want to hurt you, but I ended up doing so."

Silence fell again as he finished his sentence, it was actually hard for him to actually speak. He managed to destroy SWATbots, and yet, he couldn't bring himself to talk to the person that he loved. Four years ago, that was different.

_Flashback, four years earlier…_

**_(Now playing 'Valentine's Day' by Linkin Park)_**

Archangel stood at the doors of the now high alert CODE-9 base with Echo, Joseph laid there in his office, dying at Archangel's hands as he holstered Redemption on his back. He only had two tails and wasn't as tall as he was in the present, but all the rest of his normal features were there. Echo was the same as well; she was a bit shorter and only had three tails.

"Please don't leave me here," Echo begged.

"I'm sorry that I have to do this," Archangel replied, "I swear, there will be a time for us."

Archangel walked over to a large broken window, with Joseph being dragged behind him.

"If you see a light at the end of the tunnel, it's not heaven," Archangel said picking Joseph up, "that's hell, calling for you."

Archangel threw Joseph out of the window, and with him following suit as escaped from the base. Leaving Echo weeping on the ground.

"You better be telling the truth," Echo said still crying.

**_(End song)_**

_End flashback…_

Archangel wanted to fulfill this promise as he stood up from the couch and walk over to Echo, who was pinned up against the wall.

"What are you going to do?" Echo asked.

"Something that I should've done before," Archangel answered.

**_(Now playing 'The Thief & The Knight' by Borderline Disaster)_**

Archangel gently grabbed Echo by the hands and pulled her in for a kiss on the lips, she opened up without hesitation as it turned into tongue kissing. Archangel let go of Echo's hands as he wrapped his arms around her lower back while she wrapped her arms around his neck. They both broke off for air, taking in this old feeling that he yearned for.

"So you actually mean it?" Echo asked.

"Completely," Archangel answered, "no running away this time."

Archangel slid off his trenchcoat and threw it on to the couch; he went for the zipper on Echo's assault vest, blushing hard for what would come next.

"Is this something that you want to?" Archangel asked.

Echo sighed as she pulled Archangel down on the bed behind them; it was everything that they wanted. Archangel took the time to look at her new features since the last time she saw her, she had longer cyan blue hair, the pearl white face fur and emerald green eyes. It completely fit her, and he couldn't ask for anything else in the world. In Archangel's eyes, she was the most beautiful thing in his life.

* * *

Fade and Cassidy strolled through Knothole, trying to shake off the afternoons problems. It wasn't an easy thing, and it was like watching a repeating dream in your head, the ending is there, but it's never the same. They managed to get to back to the Bad Company barracks, cooling their heels.

"It's still hard to believe," Cassidy said as she put up her gear.

"I know, Echo used to be CODE-9," Fade replied, "it doesn't help that Archangel has a past with her."

Fade sat down on one of the benches in the barracks as he checked his MP7, Cassidy sat next to him as she got done checking her gear.

"Do you ever know what it's like having a relationship like Archangel's and Echo's?" Cassidy asked.

Fade literally choked on air when Cassidy popped the question.

"What makes you think that?" Fade asked still choking.

"It's clearly obvious," Cassidy answered, "there's a spark between them, one that went dull a long time ago."

"To be honest, I never had been in a relationship," Fade admitted.

"Ever wanted to be in one?" Cassidy asked.

Once again, Fade choked on air. From Tails' memories that were implanted in his memory, there was plenty of inexperience with dating. But at least, he could do better.

"So… where do we start?" Fade asked.

Cassidy pecked Fade on the cheek, making his already red furred face redder. Fireworks went off in his head from the warm contact; he's felt it brotherly from Archangel many times, whenever it was a smack upside his head to a brotherly hand on his shoulder. This was different. Cassidy took Fade's hand in hers and rested her head on his shoulder.

"So this is what it feels like?" Fade asked, "Doesn't feel like what I expected it to be."

"This is only the beginning foxy," Cassidy assured.

"Then what's the good part?" Fade questioned.

Cassidy giggled as she took Fade's hand and pulled him along as they went back to the apartment to do what she had planned. It probably wasn't the best way of kicking off a relationship, but who said it had to be normal? They weren't in the slightest.

* * *

Serena had invited Tails over to her new apartment; EDEN went back to Rotor's workshop to recharge for tomorrows activities. Rouge would be out for the night, so they had all the time in the world to hang out. Tails sat down on a couch much similar to Fade's and Archangel's couch.

"You didn't have to invite me over," Tails said.

"I know, but everybody else had something else going on and you looked like you needed to blow off some steam," Serena replied.

Serena went into the kitchen and came back with two glasses and a wine bottle that said "Purple Fizz" on the front.

"I don't drink," Tails said noting the bottle.

"It's not alcohol if that's what you're saying," Serena assured, "it's just really caffeinated."

Serena sat the glasses down on the coffee table and poured the glasses, Tails took his with only slight hesitation, not surprising seeing as he never much of a drinker. Serena took a seat by Tails and sipped on her glass.

"So how did you end up getting roboticized?" Tails asked.

"It's not exactly a story that I like to talk about," Serena admitted, "I was once like you, young, dumb and had my hormones doing the talking. Sixteen years ago, I was leading the previous Bad Company soldiers across a bridge in Sector 6. Intelligence dropped the ball; we were ambushed by SWATbots on one side and debris on the other. I destroyed the bridge that connected Sector 6 and Sector 8 to save my team at the expense of being robotized."

"That one crazy story," Tails replied.

"It is, but I can admit that I sacrificed everything to save my team," Serena replied, "I just wish I had one more chance to be with them."

"Ever had any love interests?" Tails asked.

"There was a fox that looked like you," Serena answered, "except he didn't have a second tail. I wish I could remember his name, but being stuck in a metallic shell can do things to you."

"Any regrets?" Tails asked.

"Not that I can think of," Serena answered, "you?"

"Just one," Tails admitted, "not having one good time before we all die."

Serena planted a kiss on Tails' lips, completely taking him by surprise but opened up as Serena progressed onto sitting on his lap. They both broke away for air at the same time, rubbing each other's more intimate spots on their bodies.

"If you like we can continue this at my place," Tails offered.

"Why go anywhere else when we're already somewhere?" Serena questioned.

Serena hopped off his lap as she dragged Tails back to her room to continue their little intimate journey in a place a bit more secretive. If they were a normal couple, it would be rushed but they were no normal couple. If anything, it was the start of breaking the ice and wiping old slates clean.

* * *

Though that Bad Company was just a simple elite task group, it had more to it than there was to the eye. They were a band of brothers and sisters that would sacrifice their lives to save the ones they stood by. They all had bonds tighter than blood, whether it was through friendships that made the base or the relationships they had that made the veins and blood underneath. They were family, with different stories of where they came from and why they were there. They had all walked in the darkness to find the light, but it wasn't done by themselves. They were Bad Company, until the day they died.

**_(End song)_**

* * *

**And there was chapter seven, thanks Than Klesh for suggesting The Thief and The Knight, it really helped out. Anyway, stick around for chapter eight where we get to see what CODE-9 is made of, who Prophecy is and what VYCTOR's true intentions are. And also, if you've listened to Five Finger Death Punch, you would know what that last sentence was. And another thing, I didn't explain Joseph's appearance because hes dead, why would I want to explain a dead guy? Anywhere, please review.**


	8. Revelation

**How are you doing? I would just like to say that I'm going to promise what I said back in the last chapter, go ahead and read while I do nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter eight: Revelation**

Archangel woke up in his bed, refreshed of last night's events. He looked down to see Echo resting and using his chest fur as a pillow. Her tails were barely moving as she slept, Archangel rubbed her backside as Echo arched her back and let out a quiet moan. He looked to his left to see Fade and Cassidy in the same position, Archangel got up from the bed as he put his clothes back on and stretched his body. Echo woke up some time afterwards as she sat on the bed with the blanket wrapped around her body, taking in Archangel's endurance.

"Why did you get up?" Echo asked pouting.

"I thought you were like to sleep more," Archangel answered.

"Bastard," Echo mumbled under her breath.

Fade and Cassidy stirred from their sleep as they woke up from their sleep as Fade got up from the bed. He took his clothes as he went to the bathroom, leaving Cassidy there in the bed while Archangel sat on the couch.

"So how was it last night?" Echo asked.

"It was… wow," Cassidy admitted, "I can't really explain it, but I'll probably never see another guy that can last that long."

"And you never will!" Fade shouted from the bathroom.

"Can't disagree there," Echo replied, "but you'll have to see my foxy, I'm sure he can last just as long."

"We'll just have to see, wont we?" Cassidy asked.

Fade walked out the bathroom in his normal outfit.

"So what's the plan for today?" Fade asked.

As if on cue, knocking came from the door. Archangel walked over to it and opened the door to reveal Sally with her Bad Company outfit on.

"What's going on?" Archangel asked.

"Something is going down in Robotropolis," Sally answered, "I don't know how to explain it, but we need you guys now."

* * *

**_"We fight, or we die." –Commander Shepard_**

**_Tailstheassassin25 presents…_**

**_With the undying support of Sonicdude10 and Than Klesh…_**

**_Along with various themes and music…_**

**_Brothers in Arms: Ascending Darkness_**

* * *

Bad Company looked at various television screens, all of them with the same video. An EMP was shown as it was detonated from the middle of Robotropolis, by what means is beyond their comprehension.

"I don't understand. Why would Robotnik EMP his own city?" Tails asked.

"Maybe it was an equipment failure," Serena answered.

"Or it could be a trap," Echo replied.

"Where did this EMP resonate from anyway?" EDEN asked.

"From what reports say, it came from Robotniks palace," Nicole answered generating her lynx form, "though this could be a turning point for our cause, I should suggest we don't take aggressive action until we learn of its origins."

"Agreed," Cassidy replied, "we can't run in until we learn the facts."

"Nicole, do you want to come along on this ride?" Sally asked.

"With all due means, I would like to see this myself," Nicole answered.

"Then it's settled," EDEN replied, "we hit the surface and we check this anomaly ourselves."

Nobody argued as they grabbed their weapons of choice and walked out the room. Sally wore a device on her wrist as she plugged Nicole's chip into the software. Sally led the group as they swept the sewers and the surface as they came to Robotniks doorstep. SWATbots that were affected by the EMP were destroyed and laid on the ground, their parts and circuits laid on the ground as Bad Company looked the doors to of the palace with the doors locked shut.

"Well guys, here's the gates of hell," Sally said.

"So how do we get in?" Echo asked, "We'll need some high-grade explosives if we're getting through the doors."

"Good thing you asked," Serena asked, "EDEN learned a new trick last night."

EDEN's arms changed as rockets came out of his arms.

"Does this work?" EDEN asked.

EDEN launched his rockets as they blew the doors clean off. Fade, Archangel, Echo and Cassidy were the first to step in as a secret door covered up the exposed entrance, effectively cutting off the others. The quad continued to move forward as more SWATbots lay on the ground.

"Welcome!" Robotniks voice boomed.

Almost on instinct, the quad pulled out their weapons of choice as they saw Robotnik on a platform with two Metal Sonic's and a mysterious man that was shorter than him. He matched the description of the picture during the Charlie Team crisis.

It was VYCTOR.

"Well, you took the time setting this up," Fade said, "now do you mind telling us what you're planning?"

"I could," Robotnik answered, "but it would seem I won't have to Fade, you've already helped."

"Helped?" Fade questioned, "doctor, I'm in no mood to be fucked with. so tell me what I want to know before your head decorates the wall!"

"That won't be necessary," VYCTOR assured, "you've done what you were made to do and that was to trap the Freedom Fighters. You've all played a part in it!"

"You haven't won yet," Archangel replied, "you might've got us trapped, but whatever plan you're coming up with will be stopped!"

"Oh really?" Robotnik questioned, "how would you like it if we showed the Freedom Fighters the whole six years you were off the grid?"

"Don't you dare!" Fade protested.

"It sounds like he wants it," VYCTOR commented.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," a familiar voice replied.

One of the Metal Sonic's went rampant as it destroyed the other Metal Sonic In a few hits. VYCTOR and Robotnik backed away to the other side of the platform as they were intimidated by the rampant machine.

"Prophecy?" Echo asked.

"The only one," Prophecy answered, "you took a risk coming here VYCTOR."

"you don't say," VYCTOR replied, "any more tricks you would like to show us?"

"Actually, there is one," Archangel replied, "but it involves you dying on my blade and having your corpse incinerated."

"That won't be necessary," VYCTOR assured.

VYCTOR snapped his fingers three times as a figure with three tails walked out of the shadows. It looked exactly like Archangel with only one difference: it had no mouth. It stood silent as it held a katana in his right hand.

"What is this?" Archangel demanded.

"Oh that? That's your long lost cousin that I fished from a dying gene pool," VYCTOR answered, "you'll find it to be like you in every form and fashion, with the strength to rip metal apart. And he responds to one name: HADES."

"So, it's going to be one of those days," Archangel sighed, "I don't know what you were created for HADES, but I assure you that you'll be thrown away."

No response.

"So, not much of a talker," Archangel noted, "very well, get ready!"

**_(Now playing 'I Am… All Of Me' by Crush 40)_**

HADES made the first move as he took off at nearly Sonic Speed, slamming Archangel into a wall as he almost broke it on impact. Archangel Spartan Kicked HADES off as they took their fight to the sky, Archangel threw Redemption to the ground as he air kicked HADES into the opposite wall, disarming him In the process. Archangel landed to the ground as he took out his Colt M1911 and emptied the entire clip into where HADES once hung from the wall. HADES dodged his exploding shots as he landed into the ground, picked up his katana and slammed into Archangel with the speed of a freight train, causing the pillars to crumble as they stood defenseless against HADES' assault. Archangel grabbed Redemption as he downward thrusted straight into the chest of HADES, he later impaled him further onto the blade as he threw him straight into the wall. HADES hung on the wall limp.

"What do have to say about that?" Archangel asked taking the time to catch his breath.

HADES seemingly came back to life as he pulled Redemption out of his chest and fell to the ground. As he stood back up, the wound in his chest healed as the flesh, muscle and fur stitched itself back together. HADES sheathed his own katana as he used Archangel's weapon.

"Archangel, take this!" Fade yelled tossing Mercy.

Archangel reached out his right hand as he grabbed Mercy's hilt, causing it to catch fire on contact.

"You were lucky," Archangel said, "lucky because I went easy on you, now you'll see what I'm truly capable of!"

The fire continued as it traveled down Archangel's arm and eventually covered him in dark fire. With a single swipe, Archangel disbanded the fire in one swipe, showing a dark armored form with black crystals growing over. Archangel slammed Mercy into the ground as black crystal blades grew from his arms and tails. HADES rushed him only to be greeted with a much more destructive force as Archangel vaulted over and slashed at him with his tail blades. Archangel barely broke a beat in his onslaught as he grabbed HADES neck and slammed him through the closest pillar. HADES was limping a little as he brought Redemption over his head and crashed it down into the ground, causing white crystals to come out of the ground as Archangel was scrapped, blood was turning some of the black crystals turned red as HADES smacked Archangel with the flat end of Redemption, sending him into the wall. Archangel was powerless as HADES threw him out of the crevice and onto the ground.

"you're no legend," HADES spoke.

Archangel gasped in surprise as HADES slammed Redemption straight into his chest, disbanding Archangel's crystal form as it made contact with the skin, bone and muscle underneath.

"You… honestly thought this would be s-simple?" Archangel asked coughing, "you're an a-a-abomination that needs to be vindicated."

Archangel went up on Redemption, coughing more as he continued to use his failing strength. Archangel reached for the katana and pulled it out of its sheath and impaled it straight into HADES chest, Causing him to reel back as Archangel got off the ground and pulled Redemption out of his chest. Archangel dropped Redemption as walked towards the dying artificial lifeform while letting his wound heal; he pulled the katana out of his chest as he did a spin and slammed the katana into his back. Impaling himself further as he fell on his back.

"Now you're finished," Archangel coughed.

**_(End song)_**

VYCTOR only clapped slowly as seemed unsurprised by the events that played out.

"I might've underestimated you," VYCTOR admitted, "you actually live up to the legends, but I disagree with what they say."

HADES stood up from his death spot as he pulled out his katana and cleaned the blood off with one clean stroke. Prophecy's hacked Metal Sonic jumped down from the platform as he decided to meet fate.

"You go," Prophecy said, "I'll deal with HADES."

"But you'll die!" Echo protested.

"I can never die," Prophecy assured, "I'm an AI, not an organic."

VYCTOR can only laugh as he pulled out a gun from underneath his trenchcoat and pulled out a gun and held it to Robotniks head.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Robotnik demanded.

"Sorry, but there can only be one ruler," VYCTOR replied.

VYCTOR pulled the trigger on the gun as Robotniks body went limp and fell to the floor dead. Even Fade was shocked to see his creator dead before him. Cassidy didn't want to see anymore, and Echo was furious. But Archangel was beyond angered as he slammed Redemption into the wall, causing it to freeze over and shatter to reveal Bad Company on the other side.

"What's going on?" Sally demanded.

"We need to leave now!" Fade answered, "VYCTOR is coming to Knothole and he's going to drag hell with him!"

Sally only nodded her head in agreement as they ran back to Knothole as fast as they can. Prophecy stayed behind as he fought HADES; inevitably he was going to die. But he didn't care, all that mattered was holing HADES off long enough so that they could get out. Prophecy made his charge, and decided his fate in his physical form.

* * *

**And now fate has been decided, for those Robotnik fans out there, sorry if I killed your favorite character. So there you have it, there's a psycho lunatic VYCTOR, an immortal HADES and a world that you loved so much is ending. Make sure to review!**


	9. The Final Stand Pt1: Burn It down

**How are you doing? I would just like to say that this was my second favorite adventure story that I've wrote and I would like to thank all of those readers, reviewers and everybody else in between. But moving on, here's one of the two final chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter nine: The Final Stand Pt1: Burn It Down**

A lone figure stood on the surface of Mobius, walking amongst the wastes that Robotnik, VYCTOR, the SWATbots and CODE-9 had created. He had black and red fur and jet shoes, He was known as Shadow the Hedgehog. He looked down at a photo to see Archangel at the age of fourteen before he jumped through that window and started his new life.

"When I find you, you'll have all the answers I need. And VYCTOR will help," Shadow mumbled.

Shadow stashed the photo away in his quills as he walked towards Knothole, ready for its inevitable downfall at the hands of VYCTOR and CODE-9. Their world was going to end tonight, and he was going to sit there when it did.

* * *

**_"Tonight! We dine in hell!" –King Leonidas_**

**_Tailstheassassin25 presents…_**

**_Along with the undying support of Sonicdude10 and Than Klesh…_**

**_And with various themes and music…_**

**_Brothers in Arms: Ascending Darkness_**

* * *

Evacuation of Knothole was given as soon as word reached to the military leaders, not wanting to take a risk. Civilians were evacuated through the eastern sewer way that went to another Freedom Fighter settlement called Trinity Falls. Bad Company kept watch as they were evacuated in an orderly fashion.

"Is that everyone?" Sally asked.

"The last one just left," Serena answered, "now it's just us that need to leave."

"I'm not going," Fade decided.

"What?" Cassidy asked in disbelief, "you have to be crazy!"

"I'm not leaving either," Archangel decided, "Somebody needs to stay behind."

"Then at least let us fight with you!" Echo protested.

"I don't want to risk any of your health," Fade replied.

"No, no way I'm letting you do-!" Cassidy began to protest.

Fade cupped his hands on Cassidy's cheeks as he planted a kiss on their forehead. Archangel did the same for Echo as it seemed to calm them both down.

"I know that you're afraid," Fade assured still cupping her cheeks, "but don't worry for me, keep me in your heart. You're a strong woman, and I don't need you to prove that."

"Don't cry for us at night," Archangel continued cupping Echo's cheeks, "I'm sorry that I have to leave you again, but I promise that I'll come back."

"Don't make a girl a promise; if you know you can't keep it," Echo replied, "okay, you win. I'll be there for you on the other side."

Echo pulled Archangel in for a kiss on the lips, the same with Cassidy for Fade.

"But if you don't come back today, I'm going to castrate you tomorrow," Cassidy and Echo said at the same time.

"We'll see about that," Fade and Archangel replied at the same time.

Echo and Cassidy went through the sewer way they were followed shortly after by EDEN, Tails, Serena, and finally Sally in chronological order. Sally reached up and pulled a makeshift garage door down and closed it behind them.

"Ready to go to hell, Fade?" Archangel asked unsheathing Redemption.

"After you, Archangel," Fade answered unsheathing Mercy.

**_(Now playing 'I Stand Alone' by Godsmack)_**

Explosions were heard throughout the now abandoned Knothole as Fade and Archangel ran towards to the sounds of explosions with their claymores in their hands. Their desire was gone, ambition was deserted and the world around them became void as they only had one goal in mind: Taking them all with them. Fade and Archangel slowed their march as they spotted CODE-9 soldiers, being leaded by a familiar face: HADES. Archangel threw Redemption as he impaled a soldier to the wall.

"Hey assholes!" Archangel shouted, Remember me?"

"You're the faulty legend," HADES spoke readying his katana.

"And you're going to die," Fade replied.

Archangel hit the ground and swatted HADES with the flat end of Redemption and sent him into a wall. Fade slammed Mercy into the ground as he pulled out his MP7 and wasted a few of the soldiers that were in close range. HADES picked himself off the ground only to be frontal thrusted by Archangel as he was stuck to the wall.

"Stay there," Archangel said.

Archangel went back to the fight as he joined Fade and pulled out his Colt M1911 and helped thin out the numbers. Fade and Archangel reloaded at the same time as if they were synchronized as one person, though no comparison could be made. Fade popped another clip out as we went to his last one; he picked Mercy out of the ground as he used the flat end and sent a few soldiers to the wall at a bone crushing speed, turning them into pancakes on impact.

"Damn, that was messy," Fade commented.

Fade turned around only to see Redemption coming at his head, barely giving him enough time to duck down as HADES came at him with his katana out. Fade brought Mercy into a wide arc as he smacked HADES into one of the nearby buildings, giving him time to pull out his MP7 as he destroyed the hollowed wall and made the building fall on HADES.

"Is he dead?" Archangel asked.

"I'm not sure," Fade answered.

The rest of the soldiers retreated back through the destroyed wall as if they were scared by something, or someone. Fade and Archangel searched through the destroyed building to find HADES severely injured.

**_(End song)_**

"Seems like you failed to kill me," Archangel said pulling out his Colt.

"That's what you think," HADES spoke, "you've merely caused the downfall of your people and Mobius. No surprise, considering you're the failed son of a more failed father."

"And there's the pathetic speeches again," Fade commented.

"For a reason," HADES assured, "I don't have much time left, you need to find VYCTOR, He's not your enemy."

"If VYCTOR isn't, then who is?" Archangel questioned.

"Joseph," HADES answered.

As he spoke his final breath, HADES went limp amongst the destroyed pieces of the building as a faint ticking sound was heard.

"What's that sound?" Fade asked.

"Wait, that's… A BOMB!" Archangel shouted.

An explosion ripped through Knothole as HADES body blew up in a fiery inferno, ripping through Fade and Archangel as it leveled the inside and began to cave it in. Knothole began to collapse unto itself as pieces fell of the underground ceiling fell through, caving in the exits. Fade and Archangel hit a building with a hard speed. They saw the ceiling fall more in more as their vision began to blur.

Then, their vision went pitch-black…

* * *

Sally, Serena and the rest of Bad Company stared at the carnage as Knothole caved in, leaving a giant crater.

"Oh god, what force could've done this?" Serena asked.

"Fade and Archangel are in there!" Sally exclaimed, "We need to get them out!"

EDEN grabbed Sally by the waist and restrained her.

"Let go, EDEN!" Sally shouted struggling to get out of EDEN's grip.

"Going back will solve nothing," EDEN protested, "face it Sally, they're gone."

"Gone?" Cassidy asked, "No, they can't be!"

Cassidy slumped down as Echo put a hand on her shoulder, hoping to reassure her.

"It's going to be okay," Echo assured, "they've survived worse, it's going to take more than a simple cave-in to stop them."

Cassidy could only sigh as she got off the ground and continued to walk towards High Trinity, hoping that Fade and Archangel was safe. She didn't like the fact that they could be dead, but she wasn't blind either.

_"You're a strong woman, and I don't need you to prove that." _Fade's words echoed through her head.

Somehow, those words gave her comfort as Cassidy walked with Bad Company towards the east and towards High Trinity. Hoping to relieve herself of this incapacitating unease that hung around her.

* * *

**It was a bad way of finishing off this chapter, trust me. For those that were patient, I thank you very much. Anyway, there you have it, Knothole is destroyed, Shadow wants Archangel and I left you with (hopefully) more questions than answers. Stay tuned for the conclusion chapter!**


	10. The Final Stand Pt2: Aftermath

**How are you doing? I would just like to say that this was my second favorite adventure story that I've wrote and I would like to thank all of those readers, reviewers and everybody else in between. But moving on, here's the final chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter ten: The Final Stand Pt2: Aftermath**

**(Now playing 'Seize the Day' by Avenged Sevenfold)**

Fade was the first to wake in the crater that used to be Knothole, his wounds were serious and his clothing was torn and ruined as looked at himself in a broken mirror. He heard coughing nearby as he looked to see Archangel to see Redemption impaled his chest. His wounds were more serious; tears in his skin and fur were shown through his clothing. Fade walked over to him to the best of his abilities and crumpled to his knees as he reached him.

"I'm not going to leave you here," Fade stated reaching for Redemption.

"Don't bother," Archangel replied coughing, "We knew this was going to end… somehow."

"No, not like this!" Fade protested.

"Fade," Archangel stated, "My life story has ended, there's nothing left to tell. You know that, I know that and even VYCTOR knows that."

Archangel coughed more as he reached into his trenchcoat and pulled out his Colt M1911 and handed it to Fade.

"Please," Archangel begged, "make it quick."

"No, no!" Fade protested, "I can't!"

Archangel could only look at Fade with dying eyes, he wasn't afraid of death, seeing as he played the role more than once in his life. Fade couldn't process what was being asked! What would Echo think? What would Sally think? What would anybody think? This was something he couldn't do, not easily.

"Is this… what you want?" Fade asked.

"Yes," Archangel answered with another cough.

Fade could only sigh as he took the Colt in his right hand, he held Archangel's hand with the other as Fade pointed the gun to his head, closed his eyes, and pulled the trigger. Fade reopened his eyes to see his dead brother in front of him. Fade used his hand to close Archangel's eyes; he pulled Redemption out of his chest and laid it on his chest bible styled. He set both of Archangel's hands on top of Redemption and its hilt as he got back to his feet.

"I swear to god," Fade mumbled, "I will avenge you."

Fade dropped the Colt in his hands as he grabbed Mercy and put it on his back. He didn't know where to go from here, but he didn't care where he ended up. He would wander the world, plotting to kill VYCTOR and his entire regime, no matter what HADES said. Fade looked to the sky one more time as he walked towards the falling sun that hung in the sky.

Tonight, the world would change forever…

* * *

_Fifteen minutes later…_

Shadow walked amongst the wreckage to find Archangel, dead.

"Hmph," Shadow mumbled, "never stopped me before."

Shadow walked over to Archangel's corpse as he pulled out a Chaos Emerald out of his quills and placed a hand on top his hands that rested on Redemption.

"Chaos Regeneration!" Shadow commanded.

In a matter of seconds, Archangel's body was healing. Bones were healed; cuts, tears and blood were cleared as everything started to heal itself. With the final finish, so was a breath of air as Archangel sprang to life, reincarnated.

"What?" Archangel asked, "but how? The last I remember was being shot in the head."

"You're welcome," Shadow replied sarcastically, "Now pick yourself and get dusted off, your needed elsewhere."

"And where is that?" Archangel asked.

Shadow pulled a picture out of his quills and showed it to Archangel, it was a large weapon, a WMD to be exact. And the man standing by it wasn't VYCTOR, it was Joseph.

"I don't understand," Archangel said, "Joseph died, by my hands!"

"He did," Shadow assured, "but he knew he was going to die, there's always a rule to maniacal tyrants: cloning yourself is always a way to stay truly alive."

"So what is this WMD do?" Archangel asked.

"I'm not sure," Shadow admitted, "but you're going to help me find it."

"Can't disagree that we might die," Archangel replied.

Archangel picked himself off the ground as he stretched his tensed muscles. He grabbed Redemption off the ground as he followed Shadow towards the rising moon. Where they would go? He didn't know. But it didn't matter where they went, they were going thwart a plan set in stone. Even if it meant dying again.

* * *

Cassidy and Echo were both crying, using each other as comforters for each other. Both Fade and Archangel never returned and were presumed dead after the reports came in. Tails, EDEN, Serena and Sally sat in the barracks, waiting for it to end.

"Why?" Cassidy asked, why did it have to happen to us?"

"I don't know," Echo admitted still crying, "we just need to be strong."

"How can we?" Cassidy questioned, "we just lost the people we loved right in front of us!"

"I don't need to be reminded!" Echo shouted.

Both Cassidy and Echo fell silent, only sighing as they both sat on the bed of their new apartment. They both hit the fine line of depression hard, and they needed a crutch to be supported by.

"There's always us," Cassidy reminded.

"Us?" Echo questioned.

"Yeah," Cassidy answered shifting her weight on the bed, "think about it, we need to look after each other, more than ever now."

"Wait, what are you..?" Echo began to ask.

Cassidy planted a kiss on her lips, making Echo go to the very back of the bed with a face blushing dark red.

"No!" Echo protested, "it's not right!"

"Why not?" Cassidy asked sitting at the other end, "we need to move on somehow."

"Yeah, but… this?" Echo asked, "it's seems like the easy way out."

Cassidy slowly advanced up the bed and eventually on top of Echo, who was still blushing hard.

"Trust me," Cassidy assured, "forget your problems."

**(for those that are reading, this isn't a lemon, only a lime.)**

Echo and Cassidy spent the remainder of the night, loving the other. Both felt and tasted the other as they washed their pains away in what seemed to be the only moment of bliss and pleasure that they could've asked for. At the end of the day, both Echo and Cassidy were tired. Echo laid on the bottom while Cassidy laid on the top, showing they're dominant and submissive sides.

"Goodnight," Echo mumbled.

Cassidy could only mumble something unintelligent as she turned off the lamplight, making the entire room go dark. It didn't seem to make sense in the end, but it didn't seem to matter, they had each other now. And nobody else.

**(end song)**

* * *

**There it is, the final chapter! Sorry if this seemed to be a bit sluggish, I kind of hit the wall when I wrote this. For those that were fans of this story, make sure to check out the sequel!**

Coming up next: Brothers in Arms: Critical State.


End file.
